Lirio y Rosa: solo una eleccion
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Masato llevo años enamorado de Ren Jinguji, pero al ver que su amistad no pasaba de mas, se rindio. Desgraciadamente sufre un accidente que hara que su personalidad cambie, un encuentro con Ootori Eiichi lo hara dudar, y tambien el resiente cambio de Ren hacia su persona. Yaoi. posible Mpreg. Ren x Masato Eiichi x Masato ¿quien gana? ¿quien pierde? ¿que importa?


_**Prologo**_

Masato Hijirikawa, siempre muestra su lado frio, serio, responsable y tradicional. Guarda un secreto...se enamoro de su mejor amigo Ren Jinguji, el cual no sabe de sus sentimientos.

Gracias a eso, Ren siempre lleva una conquista tras otra a la habitacion, sin saber que con eso rompio el corazon de Masato.

Ahora...Masato entendio, que no tiene oportunidad con Ren, que para él solo es su amigo de la infancia. Asi que, otra vez, esta afuera de la habitacion, escuchando aquellos gemidos llenos de placer que la nueva chica hace sonar. Pues, siempre se imagino, que Ren lo tocaba de esa manera, tan pasional y a la vez salvaje, haciendo que suspirara de placer...pero no.

Ren se encontraba en la habitacion, con una nueba conquista, haciendo esas cosas que alguna vez soño que se las isiera a él. Masato estaba cansado, pero no podia reprochar, lo unico que podia hacer, era oidos sordos a todas las acciones que hacia Ren, con tal de no perder a su amigo.

No quiso quedarse mas tiempo escuchando como Jinguji Ren hacia que esa niña llegara al cielo con sus toques de galan y su profunda voz, salio caminando a paso lento. El toque de queda era sin duda a las 20:00, pero no podia hacer nada, camino y camino, queria llegar a la sala de musica, pero ella quedaba en el primer piso, por lo tanto tendria que bajar las escaleras.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, y sin saber donde pisaba, Masato resbalo en el primer escalon, y callo rodando escaleras abajo. Con cada golpe, con cada giro, la cabeza de Masato era la que mas daño resibia, cada recuerdo resguardado en su cabeza, iba procesandoce como una pelicula vieja. Desde que conosio a Ren en ese baile que su familia fue invitada, asta su reencuentro en la academia horas atrás.

Masato seguia bajando, y las imagenes se iban deteriorando, los golpes se incrementaban, y la mente de Masato se oscurecia.

Algo en la Mente de Masato se rompio.

Y eso paso al llegar a una imagen. Donde desubrio a Ren teniendo relaciones con una de las estudiantes del salon B.

Dolor, tristeza, desepcion.

Eso era lo que Masato Hijirikawa sentia luego de despertarse en el pie de las escaleras. Su cabeza le dolia a horrores, llebo una de sus manos a la zona afectada, su frente tenia un rastro de sangre, algo de sangre seca en su cabello pero sangre nueva brotaba de su cabeza. Dirigio su mirada al suelo y diviso un gran harco de sangre, su ropa estaba manchada, manchada y humeda. Se enojio de hombros y subio escaleras arriba metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Su tipio rostro inespresibo, ahora era atemorizante si le incluimos los rastros de lo que paresia un asesinato. NO le importaba dejar un rastro de su sangre en el piso, tampoco en las paredes cada vez que se sujetaba de ellas si lo nesesitaba. Ya no le importaba nada, Masato se sentia extraño, pero a la vez feliz y libre.

Algo en la mente de Masato se rompio...y ahora se comporta diferente.

Una noche casi pasional era lo que Ren Jinguji obtuvo de su nnueva presa. Sin duda la chica no era virgen, por lo que penso que podria tener un buen show...pero se equiboco.

Hace unos meses, Ren se canso de jugar on las chicas, ahora quiere un reto real.

No supo como ni porque, pero anoche no le gusto pedirle a Masato que se fuera por unas horas para que él pudiera disfrutar una noche pasajera.

Estaba abusando mucho de la amabilidad de su amigo para haer lo que él quisiera, porque, siendo onestos, si Ren cometia errores, Masato loperdonaba y se enargaba de resolverlos, si Ren queria esto, Masato se lo conseguia, y si a Ren se le ocurria querer sexo a siertas horas, Masato se apartaba y se iba de la habitacion sin decir nada.

Se dio cuenta tarde, de que dejaba de lado su amistad por el placer. Hasi que decidio hacer algo. Pero...

Masato no regreso.

Hacia ya una hora que la chica se habia ido indignada, y siempre que se marhaban, Masato entraba, siempre se quedaba tras la puerta a una distania prudente, para cuando la chia salga él pueda entrar...pero no lo iso. Se quedo esperando a que Masato entrara, y asi poder pedirle salir como amigos. Como los amigos que eran ellos.

Fue a eso de las 5:00Am, cuando Masato se aparecio, Ren se quedo en shock, y asi casi pegaba el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio entrar en esas fachas. Un Masato manchado de sangre no se ve todos los dias. Ren trato de ayudarlo, pero Masato siguio de largo y se adentro al baño.


End file.
